dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Heroes: Digitized
I picked up my Super Saiyan Goku card, and placed it on the board. I then fused Vegeta and Goku, and made Gogeta, SS3. I then got hit by an attack, and lost. This game was so hard! I was lucky that I had my own Dragon Ball Heroes game in my own house, otherwise I may have spent tons of money playing that game. I never won. I decided I'd use my data implementer machine to make my own Dragon Ball Hero character card. I took a Krillin card, and erased the data, and picture. I would call my character Sukida. I then hooked up the card to the machine, and uploaded the data. I decided to take a nap while the data uploaded. When I dozed off, I accidentally pressed a button on the computer, which created a bug in the card. When I woke up the card was done. I placed it on the Dragon Ball Heroes Machine. Lightning spewed from the card, and I was gone. I saw a lot of data everywhere, and my body started to morph. I looked just like my Saiyan, Sukida. Then, I was holding the game board, and in the middle of a battle. Frieza started to charge. "I guess I control the battle. Ok, Trunks, you fuse with Goten." Gotenks appeared. "Ok, I become Super Saiyan, and Gotenks, you go into the battlefield, and use your Big Tree Cannon." I became Super Saiyan. Gotenks charged the Big Tree Cannon, and shot it at Frieza. Frieza easily overpowered it, and attacked Gotenks. He fell to the ground. I sent me to fight, and I used a Kamehameha. Frieza used a Death Beam at me. The Death Beam overpowered the Kamehameha. I braced for the impact, but I didn't feel it. When I flinched, I accidentally dropped a Krillin card in front of me, and he took the attack. He died. Goku got enraged, and became Super Saiyan. Frieza then threw a Death Ball. I shot a Ki Blast to try to block it. I knew that the attack was going to hit me. I decided I needed backup on this, so i reached for the game board, but I left it on the ground. I told Goku to throw it to me, but it was too late. The Death Ball then hit me. My arm became numb. My legs became numb. I felt a flash, and I was in Heaven. And I had a Dragon Ball wirh me. They couldn't revive me. I was dead for good. But, I knew of one way to get this Dragon Ball to Earth. I could focus my Instant Transmission on it, and send it to Earth. I focused really hard, and tried to send it. It failed. I couldn't send it that far. But I could send it to Kami's Lookout. I did the same thing, and it worked! The Dragon Ball was back to Earth. I then started to think of what to do now, and then I thought of a perfectly logical situation. Go down to HFIL, and fight enemies. I could transport back at anytime. I transported down. I saw a guard. "Can you help us? Prisoners escaped, and we need someone to help round them up." "No problem! I loaded this character with many moves so that will be a snap! Let's see if I can remember. Spirit Bomb, Big Bang Attack, Death Beam, etc. And my personal favorite..." I shot a pink beam at a rock, making it a chocolate rock. "Candy Beam! Don't worry, I'll capture all those prisoners." "Be careful! They are strong!" I walked around, and then I saw Guldo. I guess he was one of the prisoners. He was a guard. I decided to make this quick. I shot the pink beam at him. He screamed, but luckily inside the beam was a soundproof barrier. He became a pie. I threw him back in his cell, and turned him back. He seemed to be oblivious of what happened. I then walked in, and I saw more of the escaped prisoners. They all flew away. I shot a Kamehameha Wave. The prisoners prepared to deflect it, but when it got closer to them, it made a cage around them. I threw them into the cell. Then, I saw Reccome. He was too fast for me to catch. I shot a Candy Beam, and it followed Reccome. He then tried to reflect it to me, so I'd become candy. But then when he hit it, he became chocolate. I started to throw him into the cell. The officers said that I could do what I wanted with him. I decided I'd turn him good. I used my Candy Beam on him, and he disappeared. He was on his way to heaven. I then had the game board. I had a deck of Dragon Ball cards. I put them all together. A monitor appeared in front of me. I decided to type in the wish. To revive all who had been killed by Frieza. I then appeared in front of the Dragon Balls. Then, Majin Buu came, and blasted Shenron. Buu absorbed Gohan, and then started to fight. "Woah. Talk about a big appearance. Anyways, I should help." I readied the pink beam in my finger. I shot it, but Buu deflected it at Goku, who was about to fuse with Vegeta. The beam hit Goku, and since they were about to join, it hit Vegeta as well. They became a piece of chocolate. Buu then shot another one of his beams at me. I became a chocolate piece, representing me. He then picked me up. And, you can guess what happened next. But, luckily, I was able to turn back. I then saw two more chocolate pieces fall down. "I should wonder how that's possible because they weren't chewed, but I guess that's the wonder of Fanfiction." I shot a beam at them, but then I stopped, mid-process. I decided to help them. I used my beam, to join them together, and then they became normal. "We should get out of here." Gogeta said. We headed up to the brain, and saw all of them held in pods. I saw Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, and Gohan. "I should probably be wondering how Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo got here, but it's the wonder of FanfIction." Then, Buu started to come in. I changed us back into chocolate. Buu then saw us, and changed us back. He created two more pods, and put us in them. He then went under a transformation. We then saw that in the pods, the holes where steam went was right on top of us. I made the pods bigger, and when steam went out, we shot out. Then Buu changed back to normal. Gogeta then charged a Big Bang Kamehameha. I decided to support with a Chocolate Beam. Then, Majuub came, which was strange. But again, wonder of Fanfiction. Majuub then used a Kamehameha to support. We fired the blast. The two Kamehameha waves attacked Buu pretty bad. The Chocolate Beam then turned Buu into a piece of Chocolate. I then connected a beam with the Chocolate piece, and absorbed Buu. I gained some of his abilities, as I did in a unseen scene of me absorbing Frieza. Then, I used my healing power to heal Shenron. The Dragon Balls scattered again. Suddenly, Gogeta split. Then, Goku became a kid, and Omega Shenron appeared. Goku became Super Saiyan 4, and started attacking. Majuub and I started attacking. I became Super Saiyan. I started punching but nothing happened. Goku and Vegeta then started to fuse. But, Omega Shenron wanted to stop them. Then, Majuub came up, and wanted to try Fusion. I agreed. We readied to do the Fusion. "Fusion! Ha!" Majuub made a slight error. He made his hand into a fist. We fused, but we became fat. We de-fused. "Okay, Majuub. Let's have another go. Fusion! Ha!" We fused perfectly. Our hair was a mix of black and orange. We had a fusion vest, blue cargo jeans, and red shoes. "Death Arrow!" We shot a combination of the Death Beam and the Lightning Arrow.Category:Fan Fiction